


Who cares?

by Fuylago



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuylago/pseuds/Fuylago
Summary: Sirius reflects on his and James’ relationship





	Who cares?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 02:50am this is based off a tumblr text post I saw have fun y’all

It was late and they knew they were meant to be asleep but what did they care? There was no one to tell them to settle down or be quiet seeing as Euphemia and Fleamont Potter has gone to bed hours ago.

The clock in the hall sounded out a melancholy tune to alert the giggling boys that the hour of three am was upon them. This didn’t stop them from stuffing their faces with chocolate frogs and laughing about what fun pranks they might pull next year.

Sirius Black was staying at James Potter’s for a small portion of the summer before fourth year, just to get away from the hectic life of 12 Grimmauld Place which often left him shaking and alone in a dark cold bedroom, much unlike the warm scarlet themed one he was in now. 

Time slowly ticked on and they began to calm down, laying next to each other with a comfortable silence in the air.

The thought occurred to Sirius almost out of the blue: James is probably the first person to care about me (aside from Regulus of course).

He didn’t know where it came from but the more he thought about it the more true it became.

He’d been rude when he first met the messy haired boy on the train but even though he’d bristled and pulled a sour face he spoke to Sirius as if he hadn’t said anything at all.

When he was sorted into Gryffindor he could feel the terror and unspoken curses prickling his skin, but James had been there to lay a hand on an apparently visibly terrified Sirius’ shoulder and reassured him with a smile that “Hey, it’s all going to work out okay? I’ll be here for you”.

He must have known about Sirius’ lineage, but despite the reputation James actually treated him like a person and not some ornament.

He’d also introduced Sirius to friends he hadn’t even thought to be friends with, but now that they were as close as they are, he couldn’t imagine life without them.

He remembered the nightmares in the dormitory. How James would crawl into bed with him and hold him and let him know it’d be okay and that it was only a dream. 

The times when he’d be alone and lost in his thoughts and James would come and just sit by him. Not asking any questions. Not saying a word. Just being there.

Or when Sirius would be breaking down and panicking after receiving a particularly nasty owl from home and James would stroke his back and help him to breath. 

James had been there for him when he didn’t think anyone else would. He was a Black. He was meant to be cold and unapproachable, calculating and cruel. But James saw something in him that Sirius didn’t know was there and that boy latched onto it and didn’t, wouldn’t, let go.

That’s when the tears came. Fast and hot they streaked down the pale boys cheeks and in no time at all he was shaking in James arms, sobs wracking his body while clinging onto a clean white night shirt with a tan hand stroking his silky jet curls.

“It’s okay Sirius, I’m here. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere” Came the voice from above but all Sirius could muster was a broken “Thank you. Thank you James” because Sirius realised that he owed this boy big time. 

This boy: James Potter, was the first person in the entire world to love Sirius Black unconditionally.


End file.
